carnationclanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Live Snowstar (AU)
(Alternate Universes) (A strange story I just came up with to write. Told from a Silverlight/Snowcloud POV, This isn't cannon plans, so don't worry.) WARNING: Many inaccurate things in this fan fiction. It isn't cannon the only cannon chapter is the prologue. Prologue- Loss of a Brother (Silverlight POV) "I can't believe you let her control you!" my brother-in-law, Jupiterstripe hissed at me. "She changed, Jupiterstripe. She's not evil anymore! Snowcloud changed her ways!" I hissed, defending my sister. "You know as well as I how dark she is. She would never change," Jupiterstripe mewed, reminding me of the fact she did try to kill me. "As her mate you should know best that she was good at a point!" I hissed. "As her former mate, I know better than anyone. If you were a real brother, you'd trust me!" Jupiterstripe retorted in reply. "I don't," I mewed "Well then, we were never truly brothers," Jupiterstripe hissed. "Ya, I real brother wouldn't abandon me!" I hissed in return. I padded away. We just lost our thick as thieves bond. I should have trusted Jupiterstripe. Chapter 1- Choices (Silverlight POV again) "Don't mind him," I muttered to myself, though it wasn't really me. "He's your mate," I mewed, reminding Snowcloud. "Ya, ya, but we killed most of the rogues by ourselves," Snowcloud purred out of my mouth. I must have looked crazy to the others in the Clan, but like Jupiterstripe, none of them would understand the power of having Snowcloud on his side for good now. "We need to make this permenant," Snowcloud mewed urgently. "How do I know you won't betray us?" Silverlight replied sternly. "You said it yourself, I changed. If I wanted you two to lose to my pure power, I would have led Hurricane, not you," she mewed. I agreed. I very foolishly agreed. Chapter 2- Silver's Fall to Grace (Snow's POV) It was my first morning steering this ship since the battle. I still couldn't believe how ignorant Silverlight had been to let me possess him. I padded through camp again. No one was running from me as expected, since I was Silverlight now. I saw Jupiterstripe and he seemed to notice me acting weird. He was obviously too mad at Silver to care though. No other cat seemed to notice, all but one. Nightstar padded over to me, and licked me between the ears. "Hello, Silverlight," she purred. Oh shoot! How do I even reply to this! Silver came out behind me in the void. (for you n00bs reading, the void is a plain of space in Silver's mind we share. Yes, I'm breaking the fourth wall. -Snowcloud) "Do what you would have done to Jupiterstripe," Silverlight mewed calmly. I snapped back into reality to see Nightstar still ahead of me. "Hey, Hun," I mewed, licking her on her forehead. "Silverlight, are you okay? You never say 'hun,' or lick my forehead," Nightstar mewed, suspicious of me. I went back to the void and nudged Silverlight to take over. "Ya, Night, I just haven't been thinking straight since we lost Redblaze and Bearheart," Silverlight mewed, and he seemed to feel bad lying to Nightstar. I took back control, slipping after Jupiterstripe. Chapter 3- Telling Jupiterstripe (Silver's POV) I gazed around the void. I padded next to Snowcloud. "Hey," Snowcloud mewed. "What are you doing!" I hissed. "Telling Jupiterstripe your choice," Snowcloud replied. "He didn't really approve of you helping me," I mewed. "Well, let me talk to him," Snowcloud purred. (Snow's POV) I padded right up to Jupiterstripe. "Hey, Jupiterstripe! Looking swell!" I greeted. "Uh...Greetings," Jupiterstripe mewed. "Why are you so down?" I asked. "Because you let Snowcloud into your life. She tried to kill us, Silverlight," Jupiterstripe replied. I blinked my eyes, one turned red for a heartbeat. "You're accurate that I tried to kill you, but don't use my name in the third point of view when you're speaking to me," Snowcloud hissed. Jupiterstripe's eyes widened quickly, lashing his claws towards Silverlight's already lethal wound. "If you kill me, you're gonna kill him. If you tell anyone, I'm gonna have to end you," Snowcloud threatened, before Silverlight got back in control. "Nevermind her," Sliverlight mewed. Jupiterstripe put his tail tip on Silverlight's chin, then slapped him with it. "She's a monster," Jupiterstripe mewed. "We will see what Nightstar thinks," Snowcloud replied, taking back full control. Chapter 4- Snow's Kiss of Death (Snow's POV) Night fell on the Clan. Silverlight had fallen asleep in his part of the void. Now he couldn't stop me. It was a full moon, so no medicine cat would be here. It was also the middle of the night. I padded into Nightstar's den. I was about to bite her neck until Silverlight woke up and yowled. "Watch out!" I bit down before Nightstar could dodge. (Nightstar's POV) (sorry for using Nightstar, I just thought it would make this scene more heart breaking.) My eyes widened. I sensed that this wasn't actually Silverlight, but it was Snowcloud instead. I also sensed Silverlight trying to stop Snowcloud. This was my last life, I never told anyone about it. I knew I had to accept my fate. "I'm sorry!" Silverlight yowled. "I-It's okay. I-I'll get you help from StarClan..." I promised, before my eyes sealed shut. (Silver's POV) I felt myself... Fading... I wasn't truely existing anymore. Snowcloud took an important part of my existence. Now, I was truely powerless. Like a StarClan cat. No, not even a StarClan cat, at least then I could help... I was ghost, and I had just killed my mate. Then I looked down at her belly, now learning something, as if StarClan told me. Nightstar had been pregnant with my kits. Rage filled me. "YOU KILLED MY MATE AND KITS," I yowled. "What are you going to do? You're fading. You're not important, so your spirit is fading. Descending down into the Dark Forest," Snowcloud mewed, casting me aside. Snowcloud padded my body into the river to clean off, and back to the den. Chapter 5- Jupiterstar's reign (Snow's POV) I heard a yowl from the clearing. Nightstar was dead. I padded towards the alarming yowl. Jupiterstripe touched paws with Nightstar before mewing. "We will mourn Nightstar tonight, but I have chosen my deputy," Jupiterstripe mewed. Everyone gathered around as he hops onto Carnationrock. "Silverlight will be our deputy," Jupiterstripe mewed. Many happy mews arose for my brother. Unfortunately, that was not what they were going to get. "Silverlight, I wish for you to accompany me to the Moonpool tonight. We shall mourn Nightstar now," Jupiterstripe mewed leaping down next to me. "Why did you pick me?" I asked. "Despite your bad choices with Snowcloud, I trust you," he replied. "Yes, I will accompany you," I mewed. That night came fast, and I had made a plan. Jupiterstripe led the way. I had chosen the path we took. Midway, we were stopped by some cats, Dark Forest cats. They lunged towards Jupiterstripe and I. Being the pacifist Silverlight was, I decided to play one. The cats tore Jupiterstripe to shreds. I turned around to gloat to Silverlight, but he was gone. His spirit had died. Chapter 6- Silver's fate (Silver's POV) I woke up, surrounded by cats. I could see from both my eyes. But the question was, which forest was I was in. "What were you thinking!" I heard a very familiar mew—Alderfur's. "Alderfur, calm down, she tricked him," Nightstar mewed. "I deserve that Dark Forest," I mewed. "We had a vote. Alderfur was out-voted," Sandpetal informed. I saw Jupiterstripe. "I'm so so sorry! I should have trusted you!" Silverlight wailed. "It's okay, but this isn't over. We have to send you back down. Only you are capable of stopping her. But...You need a slight personality change," Jupiterstripe mewed. "Not being Clanborn, you don't have a true fighting aspect. You were a pacifist. But do worry, as soon as you kill Silverstar, we can send you back up as you and not someone else," Dustyleaf meowed. "So I have to kill my own vessel?" I asked. "No, we are sending you back as a warrior. You kill Silverstar or Snowstar, the rest is up to you. I'm sure it'll work out," Alderfur promised. "Okay," I mewed. "Ready, Silverlight?" Nightstar asked. "Ready," I meowed. Nightstar touched her tail to my nose and with a flash I was back for the third time. I looked down into a river. I was a pure white tom with light blue eyes. I sorta resembled Icesweep. But I remembered everything. Chapter 7- Long Live Snowstar (Snow's POV) At this moment, I was really happy. Silverlight being gone meant my curse could never be broken, and I would have infinite lives more than what StarClan could ever give me. I let out a furious yowl, calling for my Clan, and scaring away the Dark Forest cats. When they didn't hear me, I padded back to camp in a hurry. "Jupiterstripe is dead!" I yowled. All the cats were in shock, except for Mistfur, who seemed suspicious of me. They followed me to where Jupiterstripe was. We mourned him in the middle of the woods, and I led all of CarnationClan to the cave entrance. I walked in alone, and reached the pool. I touched the pools surface, and woke up in StarClan. "Greetings, 'Silverlight,'" Nightstar hissed rather aggressively. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I mewed. "We refuse to make you leader. We have sent a vision to the true leader," Jupiterstripe mewed. "And who may that be?" I mewed. "We aren't telling you!" You'd kill them!" Sandpetal hissed. I turned around, saw Twistedoak and grabbed her by the neck. I flung my sister against a tree. "Give me what I want," I mewed. Instead of the ceremony, they gave me all nine lives at once. It was painful but I accepted it. "We now give you the name Silverstar, or should I say Snowstar," Sandpetal mewed, before waking me up. I turned and padded out of the cave. I saw my Clan chanting my name at the entrance... Well Silverlight's name. I heard a soft mummer from Mistfur. "Long live Snowstar." Chapter 8- The Mist in the Snow (Silver's pov) I looked down into the river at my strange new form. I had already made myself a name. Iceswift. I began padding back home. When I past Mothermouth, I saw Snowcloud-now Snowstar- leading the Clan back to camp. I slipped in next to Mistfur. "Who are you?" Mistfur whispered quietly, trying not to let the others hear her. "Iceswift, and you're Mistfur," I mewed. "How did you know?" she whispered back. "I just do," I retorted. "You must be who I was told about," Mistfur mewed. "Huh. I'm here to stop Sn-Silverstar," I mewed. "Yes, it's Snowstar, but how are you going to her? You aren't of her blood," Mistfur mewed. "You'd surprised how much can change in one night. The stars can start to finally shed light on you," I mewed. Her ears perked. When we got back to camp, she snuck us to the back of camp. When we got far enough, she dropped the question. "Silverlight?" "Yes," I mewed. "We need to keep this on the low. Let's see how Snowstar strikes before we plan," Mistfur mewed. Chapter 9- Leading a Clan (Snow's POV) A moon has passed since I gained leadership. The cats love me, as expected. Leading was hard, so I changed the rules a bit. I used the code as an outline for my plans, but a lot changed. I began training kits at four moons. I taught them more hunting than fighting. I have one true protester. Iceswift. He never obeys my orders. He says he will wait two whole moons to train his apprentice! He is an okay warrior nonetheless. My deputy is Ripplepath, and together we shall rule. Chapter 10- The Confrontation (Ice's POV) Snowstar had led the Clan for one moon. It was a disaster. I decided to start a revolution. "WE WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!" I chanted, soon being joined by Mistfur and a few others. Snowstar and Ripplepath soon came to stop us. "Get back to work you miserable fox dungs," Snowcloud hissed. I stood in front of my small band of protesters. "No, Snowstar," I mewed "I am Silverstar, and you are to call me by that name. I am not my sister in any aspect," she hissed. "Like you think we'd believe that. Silverlight had a very sudden mood swing. He was the only one to witness both Jupiter's and Night's deaths," Mistfur pointed out. "Fine you caught me....But what will you do about it? Silverlight is dead. And since I control his body, I have infinite lives," Snowcloud mewed. "That would be true if I weren't your last blood," I hissed. Many cats eyes widened in shock to this statement. "And how are you my last blood?" she mewed. "Because I am Silverlight," I mewed. "Impossible! He died the night I killed Jupiter!"Snowcloud hissed, confessing. "Kill her!" Mistfur ordered. "Wait. Kill me first. She can't die until her last blood relative is dead," I mewed. "Are you sure?" Mistfur mewed. I nodded. Mistfur killed me as I ordered. "I-I love you Mistfur," I admitted, before dying. I opened my eyes, back in StarClan for the third time. I looked down. My paws were silver. I didn't say anything to the cats looking at me, I just watched Gingerflower kill Ripplepath. Then I saw Mistfur kill Snowstar, nine times in a row. My spirit began flickering. Epilogue (Silver's/Ice's POV) I found myself facing the distraught remains of CarnationClan. Who would lead them? I tried making myself visible to them. "Greetings," I mewed, settling my starry body on Carnationrock. The cats gathered under me. "The rightful leader is Mistfur," I mewed. "But! You're supposed to be leader!" Petalpaw mewed, angered. "Well, Mistfur shall take my place," I mewed, leaving Mistfur- now Miststar- to pick her deputy. She picked Streamheart. Author's Note # Snow loves breaking the 4th wall. # It's finally done. # I loved writing this. # My life is complete now. # Night made a lot of revisions and I'm triggered. # This got a lot of good feedback :D # Add Silverfur to the ship list XD I'd say Icefur or Mistswift, but Iceswift is from a parallel universe and doesn't exisit. # does this remind anyone else of Bipper from Gravity Falls? Sock Opera is totally not my favortie episode Category:Alternate Universe Category:Written by RoseSnow Category:Finished Stories Category:Stories